RT Incident History
This page shows the history of incidents that have happened in RT. A bunch of items will be missing from here as not a lot of users have kept track of what has happened in RT. This is not meant to copy off the OT Wikia. Because of a recent vandalism incident, this page is temporarily locked to admins. If you would like to add an incident, PM a admin on Roblox. 28 November 2015 The Female Shading Incident EatYaApples, a Roblox user, uploaded a shirt that shaded out breasts, saying that "if men can have abs, why can't women have breasts". However, abs are muscle and breasts a reproductive organ. RT'ers mass reported the t-shirt and got it Content Deleted, but she began to raid the forums and was the main focus of a thread that was 6 pages long, with her basically acting like an idiot and referencing Bacterial vaginosis, bacterial growth in the vagina. 7 Nov 2013 OrcaSparkles Ban Spree Many users were banned throughout the day by OrcaSparkles and various other moderators. Typically, any post that would contain OrcaSparkles would get you banned or even deleted, and a lot of users got their account banned or deleted for stupid or unfair reasons. Many claimed that OrcaSparkles was behind this ban spree and that she was abusing her moderator powers. 12 Dec 2013 Remember, Remember the 12th of December. Popular Roblox Youtuber, PhireFox was livestreaming when he decided to raid ATR and RT with viewers spaming threads with the title "Remember, Remember the 12th of December". Phire was in RT when he got a 3 day ban and a count of over 20+ users getting warnings or bans. 1 Dec 2014 Siege of OT Several RT'ers and minimods raided OT and OT's bunker, which the RT'ers took the bunker after awhile. Moderators handled the flaming on OT. 2 Nov 2015 Smashburger conflicts in the evening of 11/2/2015 a RTer posted a raid to Smashburger. He said to raid it because it was abusing admin. Many RTers were banned from Smashburger that day, and for ridiculous reasons too. One reason was being "dressed as Santa Claus". 10 Nov 2015 Family-Cafe vs RT In the evening of 11/10/15, 20+ RT'ers raided Family-Cafe. RT'ers were able to get in to the employees-only area, and wrecked havoc. Then, most RT'ers blocked the only entrance for 7 minutes straight before everyone being respawned. For the next 10 minutes, RT'ers kept on blocking the entrance before everyone got banned. Then, Family-Cafe HRs spamed the inboxes of several RT'ers (some who didn't even participate) and spamed RT for 3-5 minutes before moderators sorted everything out. 15 Nov 2015 The Deleted Spree or "RTermination Day" In the early evening of 11/15/2015, a user by the name of "LtnChekov" started mass reporting dozens of innocent threads, leading to the deletion of more than 30+ threads and leaving a wall of threads with the name of "Deleted". Later on, it was discovered that LtnChekov was actually retired forumer mrbeaners, from 2014. Ltn was later deleted. Many RTers such as Xirena, murcury57, and yogurtsfalling were banned on their alts. 25 Nov 2015 RTermination Day V2 Around noon, several threads began to get CD'ed - beginning with the thread including a flamewar that almost reached 3 pages before it was deleted. However, things soon got out of hand as many RTers got their accounts deleted for almost no reason at all. The mass deletions were thought to be because of a minimod who reported all of the innocent threads the deleted RTers made. Category:Roblox Talk